Diabetes mellitus, commonly known as diabetes, is one of the world's oldest known diseases. In 1997, diabetes prevalence was introduced as a “basic health indicator” for member states by the WHO, which estimated in 1995 that the number of people with diabetes in the world would reach 300 million by 2025. The prevalence of diagnosed diabetes in the U.S. rose rapidly across all regions, demographic groups and in almost every state during the past decade. About 16 million people suffer from diabetes in the US alone, with an estimated 120 million sufferers worldwide. Diabetes was ranked as the seventh leading cause of death in the US, accounting for more than 300,000 premature deaths every year with about 800,000 new diabetes cases being diagnosed annually. Type II or non-insulin dependent diabetes accounts for most of these cases.
Diabetes mellitus is caused either by a lack of the hormone insulin (Type I diabetes) or the body's inability to use insulin (Type II diabetes also known as maturity-onset diabetes). Type II diabetes is often triggered by obesity, stress and a sedentary lifestyle. Diabetes is a chronic disorder characterized by high blood sugar levels and abnormal metabolism of carbohydrate, protein and fat. The disease is a result of the failure of the body to control blood sugar levels adequately. The normal fasting blood sugar levels are in the range of 75–115 mg/dL. After a meal, the body tightly regulates increases in blood sugar to a level not exceeding 180 mg/dL in people without diabetes.
Depending upon the nature of the disease, insulin and certain synthetic drugs like sulphonylureas, biguanidines and acarbose are widely used in its treatment. Careful management of diabetes, including control of high blood pressure, can delay some of the serious complications associated with the condition, which include eye diseases, disease of the peripheral blood vessels and kidney failure. In recent years, evidence of cases of “insulin resistance” and the occurrence of side effects from prolonged administration of conventional drugs have triggered the search for safe and effective alternatives. Several plant extracts and isolated phytochemicals have been examined for antidiabetic activity with a view to identify alternative treatment strategies for diabetes. It has been observed that certain resistant cases of diabetes that do not respond well to conventional drugs often respond well to supplementation with natural remedies.
The present invention describes compositions and methods containing the plant species Flemingia macrophylla and Careya arborea that are useful in maintaining normal blood sugar levels in humans and animals.
Metformin is an antihyperglycemic agent, which improves glucose tolerance in patients with type 2 diabetes, lowering both basal and postprandial plasma glucose. Its pharmacological mechanisms of action are different from other classes of oral antihyperglycemic agents. Metformin decreases hepatic glucose production, decreases intestinal absorption of glucose, and improves insulin sensitivity by increasing peripheral glucose uptake and utilization. Unlike sulfonylureas, metformin does not produce hypoglycemia in either patients with type 2 diabetes or normal subjects and does not cause hyperinsulinemia. With metformin therapy, insulin secretion remains unchanged while fasting insulin levels and day-long plasma insulin response may actually decrease. Metformin hydrochloride is a biguanide, which does not create any adverse effects on the metabolic reactions.
The presence of this metformin-like compund in the roots of Flemingia macrophylla and Careya arborea was confirmed using Micro HPLC.
The inventors are not aware of any prior art that describes specific compositions of Flemingia macrophylla and/or Careya arborea useful in maintaining normal blood sugar levels in humans and animals. The identity of the active principles therein that contribute to this effect has also not been elucidated before.